


Possibly, Maybe

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [37]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Enemies to Lovers, Everybody loves Bitty, Just Awkwardness in general, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving, Mutual Pining, foot in mouth disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: Songwriter Derek Nurse moved to Providence to take a much-needed break from the fast pace of New York City. His new apartment left something to be desired, but least there was a nice little coffee shop around the corner.If only the cute barista could get his coffee order right.***ON HIATUS***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter one! You may recognize it from the preview posted on tumblr a little while ago. Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!

"Deric?"

"That's me. Thanks!" Derek smiled at the barista and gratefully took a sip from his cup. Sure, 8 am was not that early for most people, but he was a songwriter who made his own hours. If it were not for his ridiculously timed meeting, he would definitely not be awake so early. At least there was a nice little coffee shop around the corner from his new apartment.

If only they could get his coffee order right. 

Derek sputtered. Oh god, what was that? Pumpkin?! "Um..."

The cute red-haired barista smiled at him. "Can I get you anything else?"

"This isn't what I ordered. I had a black coffee? This is..." He smelled it once more to be sure. "Something pumpkin?"

"That might be mine..." Another customer approached the counter quietly. "For Eric?"

The barista looked back at the order receipts that had printed up for him. "Shit! I did it again, Becky!" 

"What happened?" The girl at the till walked over to him.

"I read your initial as part of the customer's name and thought the PSL was for 'DERIC' not ERIC."

Derek glanced at the girl's nametag, her name was 'Rebecca D' apparently. "It's totally understandable. It's fine."

Becky quickly poured him his black coffee and the cute red-haired barista set to making Eric a new pumpkin spice latte with a disappointed frown while muttering, "I'm such an idiot..."

"No, no, no! You're doing a wonderful job!" Eric rushed to reassure him. "You're new here, right? I've only seen you once or twice. It takes time to learn everything, and everyone makes mistakes now and then. Don't be so hard on yourself, okay William?"

"Oh, uh..." He looked surprised until he followed Eric's sightline and remembered that he was wearing a nametag as well. "You can call me Will. And thanks." Will smiled shyly, the slightest blush tinting his ears and spreading to his face. 

Oh no. He was more than just cute. He was beautiful, and Derek could not help staring.

"What are you looking at? I'm sorry, okay? God!" Will's eyes sharpened and he turned away to busy himself with something Derek could not see behind the counter. 

"Oh! I wasn't--" Derek floundered. "I didn't mean-- Sorry, I was thinking about..." He sighed. Thinking about how gorgeous you were. "Something..."

Will's scowl softened. "Sorry, just... It's been a bad day. You remind me of the kinda guys that made my life hell in school. Sorry I snapped. And sorry I messed up your coffee orders, both of you," he added with another apologetic smile to Eric. "For the trouble, I'll give you your money back--"

"Don't you dare!" Eric scolded him. "There's no trouble! Right, Deric?"

Derek blinked at the petit blond beside him at the counter. "Right. Totally. It's all good dude, chill." He smiled at Will, but was met with another small frown. What had he done now? "Um..."

Eric seemed to pick up on the awkward atmosphere and stepped in to break the tension with a bright smile and a cheerful goodbye. He tugged on Derek's arm until they had both left the coffee shop. "Have a good day, William! You're doing a great job!" He called back as the door closed behind them. "Okay, so, what was that about?"

Derek gave his head a small shake. "I don't... I have no clue. He hates me for no reason."

"Well, he did say he was having a rough day..."

"Yeah, but like, customer service and stuff right? I wasn't even rude, was I?"

"Well, no... Aside from the staring thing. That was a little rude."

Derek groaned. "He was smiling and I just-- ugh! Why didn't he smile at me?"

Eric gave his arm a comforting pat, then froze when he remembered they were perfect strangers. "Oh! Um, I'm Eric Bittle. Pleased to meet you. Sorry for touching you like that."

Derek let himself get distracted away from the cute grumpy redhead in favour of the cute flustered blond still beside him. "Derek Nurse." He smiled. "And don't apologize. It's nice to meet a friendly face here. I don't really know anyone yet."

"Oh? Are you new to town?"

"Yeah, just moved about a month ago from New York. Wanted somewhere quieter, friendlier... But the apartment next to mine is an old man who never leaves his suite and the one across the hall is vacant. I don't get out much either, so..." He saw the shocked look on Eric's face. "Shit! I'm rambling like an idiot..."

Eric smiled and pulled out his cell phone. He carefully held his coffee with one folded arm and used both thumbs to type something in. "Okay, Deric Nurse. What's your number?"

"What?"

"You poor thing, living here for an entire month without anyone to talk to..." Eric shook his head with a sad frown. "That will not do. I bet you haven't even seen the Big Blue Bug yet, have you?"

"The what?"

Eric clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You dear boy, we are fixing that ASAP. Well?" He glanced up at Derek and then down at his phone expectantly, ready to type in the number.

"Oh, uh, 555- 0212..."

Eric smiled brightly at him as he held up his screen for confirmation. "Is this right?"

"It's actually _Derek_ \-- D-E-R-E-K -- but otherwise, yeah." He smiled. "Thanks. That's really-- Fuck! Is it really 8:20?!"

"Yes?"

"Shit! I'm super late! I've gotta run. Text me or something later, 'kay? I want to know about this big bug. Should I be patching the hole in screen of my bedroom window? Am I going to wake up to something gross one morning?"

"Probably, and no idea, but the bug I'm talking about is just a statue."

Derek laughed. "Okay, good to know. See you around, Eric!" He took off running down the street towards his meeting place with one final wave at the cute blond before he turned the corner. 

The barista may have zero interest in him, but sunshine personified just asked for his number. Maybe this day would not be so bad after all. Derek sipped his coffee while running and gagged at the taste. Sugar?! His foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk and sent him careening to the ground, spilling his coffee on himself and the pavement.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fic comes from the song "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg. Thanks to legojacques for recommending it when I was stuck for a title!!

Eric: Going for coffee at Annie's. Interested?

Derek: Is there another place maybe? They got my order wrong last time.

Eric: Hahaha! I KNOW. That's how we met, remember? ;P

Derek: No, I mean AFTER that. It was full of sugar.

Eric: Oh no! Did you still drink it?

Derek: No. I sorta spilled it all over myself. 

Eric: Did you get burned?!

Derek: A little, but it's fine. The real problem was showing up wet and dirty to my meeting with the publisher.

Eric: Publisher? Are you an author?

Derek: Music publisher. I'm a songwriter.

Eric: You'll have to tell me all about it. At Annie's. Give them another chance.

Derek: Okay, you twisted my arm. I'll meet you there in 15 mins.

Eric: Great!

 

Derek got to the coffee shop first and immediately scanned the room for any sight of Eric. Eric was nowhere to be seen, but the cute barista was back at work behind the counter. He debated for a moment whether or not he should order his coffee now, or wait for Eric to arrive. Derek decided it was probably fine, and maybe even better to order now and avoid any possible name confusion.

He approached the counter with the smoothest grin he could muster. "Hey, there. Are you the only one working today?"

Will frowned. "Why does that matter?"

"Just curious. You must be working up quite a sweat."

His brow furrowed into a deeper frown. "My coworker is on a break. Besides, this place isn't exactly busy, in case you haven't noticed."

"It's kinda nice that way, isn't it?"

"When a small business is struggling to stay open?"

"Oh. Uh, no. Of course not. I didn't-- sorry. I'm just a bit nervous. I think I sorta have a date right now? And then I get here and see you and you're so cute, but also so angry at me again and I don't know why. And you probably hate me for some reason, but if you don't, can I have your number? I mean, if you're into guys? Or if not, that's chill. Always nice to make a new friend, right?"

Will sighed with exasperation, the frown still on his face. "What can I get you today?"

"Your number?"

"Not on the menu. Order."

"A black coffee?" Derek asked sheepishly. He looked back up at the menu when he remembered that he had ordered the cheapest thing immediately after Will told him the business was struggling. "Um, the biggest one you've got. And what about these bakery things?" He stooped to look at the display case. "What's good?"

"Everything's good." Will grumbled as he set to pouring Derek's coffee.

"One of everything, then."

Will froze while snapping the lid onto Derek's coffee cup. "Are you joking?"

"I'm serious."

"That's gonna cost you like, 30 bucks..."

Nursey grinned. "In that case... two of everything."

Will eyed him cautiously but started removing items from the display case. "You know... if you want to spend $60 on your date, you should take them for a proper dinner."

"Where would you recommend?"

Will scoffed. "I don't know, man. I'm not from around here." He rung up the total into the cash register. "Okay, so it's... $58.25."

Derek pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it over. "This work?"

"It's not fake, is it?"

"No. I swear. I'll even give you my number, so you can track me down if I'm lying." Derek scribbled on the back of his receipt and slid it back over the counter while Will counted out his change.

"It's fine. I believe you," Will said as he handed over the change and pushed the receipt back to him.

Derek sighed. Most people could tell by now when he was flirting -- most people could tell immediately -- but Will was not biting. Worse, Will was not actually turning him down either. Was he not interested, or just not noticing? "There's really no restaurant you'd recommend?"

"There's an Italian place down the street that looks nice, I guess. Valentino's or something. I've never been, but it seems popular."

Derek flashed him his most charming smile. "Pick you up at eight?"

Will sighed heavily and slapped both hands down on the counter. "Just stop, okay? I will never go out with you. Never."

Well, there was certainly a clear answer. Still, Derek was not used to people turning him down. He needed to know why. "Not allowed to date customers?"

"No."

"Not into guys?"

"I never said that."

"Already taken?"

" _Extremely_ single."

"Then what is it? I've been nice to you, haven't I? What do you have against me? Not to toot my own horn or anything, but most people say yes. I promise I'll leave you alone, but at least tell me why?"

Will leaned back over the counter as the bell jingled at the door. "Your date's here." He stepped back and started bagging the baked goods.

"Hey!" Eric beamed at them. "Did you order already?"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll just be a minute. Why don't you pick out a table?"

"Sure."

Eric happily ordered his usual pumpkin spice latte, but his smile faded into a concerned frown when he saw Will scowling at the bag he was filling with baked goods. "Is something wrong, William? Is there anything I can do?"

"Be careful," Will muttered quiet enough that only Eric could hear.

"Pardon me?"

Will sighed. "Just-- you seem like a really nice guy, and I shouldn't meddle in the lives of two consenting adults, but... just be careful of that guy, okay? He doesn't really seem like boyfriend material. I mean, if that's all you're looking for, then fine, but if you want more... don't pin all your hopes on the kind of guy who'll hit on the barista 2 minutes before you arrive for your date."

"Date?" Eric snickered. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm a married man. We're just friends."

"Well, still... be careful with guys like that." Will was unconvinced.

Eric took his pumpkin spice latte and sat down at the small table that Derek had picked. "How have you been? Settling in a little better now?"

"Yeah, a little." Derek sipped his coffee. "That Valentino's place down the street, is it any good?"

"Oh yes, it's wonderful. My husband and I are going there on Friday, you should join us."

Derek flinched. "Oh, uh... Sorry, I think we've got our wires crossed or something. I didn't-- uh... I didn't realize you were married. I'm not really looking for like, a swingers situation..."

"What?!" Eric's large brown eyes went even wider. "I-- No, no, I wasn't-- just a friendly dinner, that's all. Oh my lord..."His face turned bright red and he hid it in his hands.

"Oh. Um... Wow. I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Did you think this was a date?"

"I should probably go..." Derek pushed back his chair. Unfortunately, Will arrived at that very moment with two bags of baked goods, and Derek collided with him as he hurried to stand. "Shit. Sorry!"

Will dropped the bags onto a nearby table and cradled his throbbing foot that Derek had accidentally stepped on. "What the fuck, dude?"

"I'm so sorry..."

Eric began apologizing too, this time to Derek. "Derek, honey, I am so sorry for this misunderstanding. My friends always say that my friendliness comes across as flirting. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was asking you on a date."

"Turned down twice in one day? I thought people usually said yes to you," Will said to Derek with a smirk.

"Well, I'm gonna go lock myself in my apartment and never leave it ever again..." Derek took the bags and his coffee and rushed from the coffee shop. He could hear Eric's and Will's voices behind him, but he did not look back as the door closed. 

He only got as far as the corner before Eric caught up to him. "Derek, wait!" Eric called to him, managing to catch him by his sleeve. "Please wait. You don't have to be embarrassed, it was just a big misunderstanding." 

"I'm _still_ embarrassed. Ugh. This is the worst fucking day..."

Eric smiled gently. "It's a _beautiful_ day. There's a park nearby -- let's go for a walk."

Derek was not quite sure why he agreed, since every part of him had been wanting to hide only moments earlier, but Eric's kind smile was already making him feel better. "Okay."

"Good." They walked to the park and Eric spoke up again. "Now... forgive me if I'm wrong, but I get the feeling that this is about more than just a mistaken date with little ol' me."

Derek sighed. "I dunno... I guess I can't read people as well as I thought. In New York, I assumed the reason I had trouble, like, _connecting_ with people was just part of living in such a big city. Everyone was always in a rush to get somewhere else..."

"But?"

"But now I'm _here..._  and it still feels like nobody wants anything to do with me."

Eric gave a soft scoff. "Well, that's just plain not true. I think you're a wonderful person, and I am happy to have met you."

"Well, you're the only one."

Eric looked for a way to lighten the conversation. "I've known plenty of boys with big appetites in my life, but I've never seen someone buy that much food from a coffee shop." He chuckled and pointed to the bags Derek was carrying. 

"Oh, uh... yeah. That was just me being stupid..." Derek sighed.

"Would you like me to hold one of those? I don't mind. I'd be happy to help."

"I'm not one of _those_ guys. I just... I need you to know that. If today had been an actual 100% defined date, there is no way I would have even _looked_ at someone else."

"Derek, honey. You've lost me. Back up a sec." Eric laughed quietly. "What on _earth_ does this have to do with grocery bags?"

"Oh, uh. Here." Derek dropped one of the bags into Eric's waiting arms. "Sorry."

"So... about this 'looking at someone else' business," Eric gently prodded.

"Okay, so, full disclosure -- I think that redhead dude--"

"-- _William_."

"--yeah, him. I think he's pretty cute and I sorta... hit on him before you got there," Nursey admitted. "It was so stupid of me. I honestly don't do shit like that. _Ever_. I was trying to parse out if he was like, interested in dudes, or a total homophobe, or whatever... so I fucking  _told_ him that I had a date."

"I figured as much."

"Yeah?"

"Will kind of...  _warned_ me about that when I ordered my coffee. I thought he was just misunderstanding our situation at first, but I suppose it wasn't entirely inaccurate given your conversation."

"I'm  _really_ sorry. I feel like an even bigger piece of shit for dragging you into this by saying you were on a date with me... I hope your husband can forgive me, too. Is he gonna be mad when he finds out? How big is he?"

"He's 6'1". Why?" Eric laughed.

"That's not bad. I'm _taller_. How much does he weigh?"

"About 220."

"Oh? I--"

"--of pure muscle. He's a professional athlete."

"Fuck. He's gonna beat the shit outta me, isn't he?"

Eric guffawed. "What?! Not a chance!" He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as a few tears ran down his cheek with laughter. "No, no, no. He's not that kind of guy. More importantly, _we're_ not that kind of couple."

"Hm..." Derek shuffled his feet along the sidewalk. A small bitter laugh escaped his lips. "I guess I really don't have a clue about relationships are supposed to work. I can't even grasp the basics of getting a first date..."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"I'm not. Seriously."

"Have you... um, please forgive me because this question is definitely going to sound insensitive, but-- you  _have_ gone on dates before, right?"

"Uh, well... not as many as you might think. Not really in the conventional sense, I guess."

"Meaning?"

"We'd meet up at clubs, or bars. Go to parties," Derek said with a shrug. "Usually not places where we could have a lot of quiet conversations, like coffee shops. Not a lot of dates in the daylight, if you know what I mean."

"I see."

"I honestly wonder if I'll ever get the normal stuff right. Ya know? Just meeting someone cute somewhere, asking them out for coffee or dinner, or even more --  _being_ asked..."

"Want to know something? I didn't have much experience with dating before I met Jack. He was my first... well,  _everything,_ almost. I had gone on only a handful of first dates -- and  _only_ first dates -- they usually ended in polite hugs and promises to see each other again. Lord, Jack was my first real kiss!" Bitty laughed. "At least _you,_ well, uh..."

Derek directed them over to a bench in the quiet park. "Hooking up with half a dozen beautiful strangers isn't better."

"Really? Because it _sure_ sounds like you're bragging," Eric teased, and it made Derek laugh. "I guess my point is, I was in your shoes once. Our circumstances leading to it may have been different, but you're in that same place I was a few years ago. I thought I would  _never_ find love -- hell, I thought I would never find myself on a second date... but it happened for me. It will happen for you too."

"Thanks, Eric. You know, your husband... he's a pretty lucky guy."

"That's what I keep telling him." Eric laughed. "No, but really... I'm the lucky one."

"Well then," Derek paused as he fished two random pastries out of his bag, and handed one to Eric. "Here's to me getting lucky."

Eric snickered. "That's not really--"

"I know. I couldn't resist."

"Cheers," Eric said, raising the pastry in a toasting gesture.

"Cheers." Derek chuckled and tapped their paper wrappers together.

"Are you really going to eat all of these?"

Derek sighed. "No. Probably just give them away to someone who needs it."

"Why did you buy so many?"

"Because I said an asshole thing and thought I could fix it by tossing money at the problem."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I didn't say it _exactly_... that barista mentioned that the cafe was struggling and then I immediately ordered a black coffee, so I decided to order more to help their business." Derek shrugged.

"Aww! That's sweet."

"Well, he still hates me."

"Maybe he's just not the one for you, you know? I'm sure you'll meet someone wonderful for you. Don't give up, buttercup." Eric nudged into him with his shoulder.

Derek laughed. "Thanks, Eric."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Derek. Just... keeps putting his foot in his mouth. Someone give the boy a hug lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck in this chapter and it took so long to dig my way out of it. Sorry for the wait! It takes a bit of a serious turn, but it will lighten up after this, I promise.

Derek flashed his winning grin as the bouncer handed back his ID and waved him in. There was a small stairwell of about 6 steps down to the the bar, which opened up to a large dance floor. He didn't check his coat, but he made sure to check his reflection in a mirrored wall to make sure he looked as good as he thought he did. He did.

Derek knew he had told Eric all about his desire to step away from the bar hookup scene, and he  _did_ mean it. He wanted a real date with all the butterflies and happy-awkward moments... but Derek had just spent an evening with the adorably in love Eric and his husband Jack-freaking-Zimmermann -- a detail that Eric had conveniently left out of their conversation a few days earlier. It was too impossible to imagine someday having a relationship as lovey-dovey as Eric and Jack. Derek needed to cleanse his palatte. A stranger in a bar would work just fine.

Derek weaved his way through the dance floor, aware of the eyes on him. He ordered a beer and a shot of fireball whiskey to take the edge off quickly. He paid and stepped off to the side, finding a place against the wall to survey the room. 

The bar was theoretically a gay bar, but there was a sizeable number of straight girls, and a smaller number of their boyfriends also in the mix. Not that Derek would necessarily mind meeting a straight girl, but that was not really what he had in mind for this night. He wanted to meet a man this time... preferably a redhead.

Derek spotted someone who fit exactly what he was looking for about 20 minutes later. The man was facing away from him, and nervously drumming his fingers on the bar top while he waited for his drink. Derek took a deep breath and worked up the nerve to approach.

"Hey. Come here often?" Derek saddled up next to the man, so that their arms were ever-so-slightly touching. 

The man laughed and turned to look at him. "Wow. That's the lamest pick-up line I've-- **_you_**." It was Will. "What the fuck, dude? Did you follow me here?"

"No, I swear. I just thought I'd come check it out," Derek assured him. "What are the chances that we'd bump into each other here? Maybe it's fate."

"Doubt it."

"What makes you say that?"

Will stared him down from head to toe and scoffed. "Of _course_ you'd come to a place like this..."

"Wow. Could you say that with any more disdain? Newsflash, sweetheart,  _you're_ here too... in the gayest shirt I've ever fucking seen." Derek gave the thin pink material of Will's v-neck t-shirt a small tug. 

"Fuck off."

"What? I think it looks good on you... Not what I ever would have pictured you in, but still."

"I'm dressed appropriately. It's hot as fuck in here." 

"Yeah."

"Says the guy in a knitted hat and a fucking jacket."

"Hey, keep chirping, little bird. This look is  _working_ for me." Derek winked at a couple of passing admirers. He turned back to Will. "Is it working on you?"

"Hardly."

Derek grinned. "How 'bout now?" He slowly removed his blazer to reveal bare arms, one of which was covered in tattoos.

"I, uh..." Will cleared his throat. "Whatever. Doesn't matter what you take off, you'll still look like a hipster douche."

"Is that an invitation?"

"No."

"Still?"

"Still," Will insisted.

Derek sighed. "Why?"

"I don't waste my time with guys like you." Will put a hand on Derek's chest and used it push him back a step. 

"Well, I normally don't waste my time on stuck up little princes who act like they're better than everyone from behind the counter of a fucking _coffee shop_ , but here we are." His glared hardened. "So what exactly is it about guys like me?"

Will matched his stare. "Isn't it obvious?"

Derek scoffed. "Yeah. I can think of _one_ thing that would make someone hate me just from looking at me." He shoved past Will. "Can't believe I wasted my time with a fucking racist."

"I-- What?!" Will stammered and followed after him. "Whoa, whoa, that is  _not_ what I said!"

"Yeah, I know. That's the thing about _guys like you_ , you rarely say it outright. Guys like _me_ have learned to read between the fucking lines."

"Wait!" Will chased him out to the street. "Dude, come on. Stop for a sec. Let me explain."

Derek stopped against his better judgement. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, lest he fulfill some ridiculous stereotype with his entirely justified anger. "What?"

"I don't have any black friends."

"Ya don't say?" Derek folded his arms.

"No, I mean-- fuck. Look, I come from the whitest town ever."

" _Wow_. Can I go?"

"Shit-- just-- I don't know what I said that was wrong. I didn't mean-- Listen, I think you're a huge asshole."

Uh..."

Will grew increasingly flustered and angry at that fact. "You! You hit on me while you were waiting for your date to show up!!! That's a _colossal_ dick move. **_That's_** why I want nothing to do with you."

"That wasn't a real date."

"Yeah, I know. Eric told me the next day. That doesn't change the fact that you thought it was one _at the time_ , so yeah, dick move."

Derek scoffed. "And before that?"

"What?"

"You're the one who acted like a dick since day one. All smiles to the cute blond and fucking scowling at me when I didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you kidding me? I apologized for that!"

"Yeah, how'd that go again? I reminded you of someone you went to school with? I thought you lived in the 'whitest town ever.' That's what you called it, right?"

"Yeah. He was a good looking, pretentious, rich kid. The kind that tossed money at every problem just to show off."

"You think I'm good looking?"

" _Incredibly_. But also a pretentious douche who thinks flashing money around will distract me from the fact that cheating is not that far a stretch from what you did." Will ran a hand through his short red hair. "I'm not a racist."

"Well, buddy, little tip -- if you find yourself having to _say_ that sentence to someone, you should probably re-examine the way you act and speak," Derek said still tense with anger.

"Is there a problem over here?" A police officer approached. "Is this guy bothering you?" The officer asked Will.

"Huh? No. We were just..." Will stopped himself short from saying that they were fighting. He noticed Derek go an entirely new way of tense, he slowly unfolded his arms and held them still at his side, away from his pockets. "I was apologizing."

"You know each other?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah," Will said with a nod of his head. 

"You boys been drinking tonight?"

"A little."

"I think it's about time you found your ways home," the officer told them. 

"Yes, sir. I'm walking there now," Derek assured him.

Will faltered. "Uh, my coat... I have to get it from the coat check..." He hurried back into the bar when the police officer gave him a nod.

"Am I free to go?" Derek asked carefully.

"Yeah, get outta here. Don't cause any more trouble on your way home."

"Yes, sir."

Will hurried back up the steps to the street with his coat, but Derek was already walking away with his head down. "D--" he hesitated and hoped he had the right name. "Derek!"

Derek heard him calling, but did not dare risk responding. He kept his eyes fixed on the sidewalk, his hands in the pockets of his three thousand dollar designer blazer, and his pace quick as he walked down the street. 

"I'm sorry!" Will called out to him again before giving up with a heavy sigh. "It really was my fault..." He told the officer.

"You're lucky I stopped when I did. Just be more careful next time. Best not to get mixed up with guys like that."

"But, _I_...?" Will had a sickening twisting feeling in his stomach. "I'm going to call a cab. I'll wait for it inside the bar. Uh... thanks." He waited inside the entryway of the bar until his taxi came. 

He dropped into the back of the cab with a heavy sigh and gave the driver his aunt's address, grateful to be heading home. The night had left a sour taste in his mouth.

Derek's heart did not stop pounding until he was safely home with the door locked behind him. He shed his top layers of clothing, collapsing onto his bed dressed only in an undershirt and boxers. He rolled himself up in his blanket and buried his face in his pillow. The night had not gone as planned at all.

 

**********

 

It was another week before Derek gathered the nerve to step foot in Annie's cafe again. He wanted to talk about what had happened the Friday before, but also wanted to push any memory of it from his mind. When Eric invited him out for coffee, he took it as a sign the universe was choosing for him.

Still, as he stepped into the coffee shop, he had no idea what he would say to Will. Would he say anything? Derek would have to leave it up to Will to bring up what had happened -- or not. If they had not been interrupted by the police officer that night, there was a chance they could have had a meaningful conversation. Maybe they could have come to a mutual understanding. Would that happen now, or was that opportunity gone forever?

"Beep, beep!" Eric came up behind him while Derek was paused in the doorway.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I was just... thinking..." 

"Let's do that thinking  _inside,_ okay? Preferably over some hot cups of coffee. You can think out loud and I _promise_ I will listen."

Derek approached the counter, both disappointed and relieved to see a middle-aged woman working on the other side, rather than Will. He ordered his usual black coffee, and got it without error. His name was spelled correctly on the cup, there were no accidental flavours, no sugar or cream added. 

They sat down at a small corner table, and Derek tried not to be too obvious with his stolen glances back up at the counter. Eric chatted happily about the latest antics of his friends, and how he should have a party of some kind to introduce Derek to them. 

"You're late," the middle-aged woman said in a sing-song tone when the bell at the door jingled.

Derek's head snapped up in search of Will, but it was the other barista, Becky, who he usually worked alongside. "Sorry, Annie. The bus was late."

Derek returned to his coffee with a disappointed sigh. "Hm..."

"Derek, honey..." Eric began. "If you're looking for _Will_ \--"

"I'm not," Derek insisted.

"Okay, well, that's a bold-faced _lie_ , so... If you're looking for Will, he's not here anymore."

"Yeah, I can see _that_. Did he work an earlier shift or something?"

"No, honey. He left. He went back home last week."

"Back home?"

"To Maine, I think. He was only here to help out while his Aunt Annie was busy taking care of her husband. He's been ill for some time, and took a bad turn about a month ago, but he made it through, thank goodness."

"Oh. Well, uh... good, I guess. I mean-- uh, like-- _obviously_ for the sick dude. Just... surprised he didn't say anything to me."

"Surprised?  _Derek._  You've barely said two words to each other."

"Well, that's... not exactly true," Derek said quietly. "We went out to the bar-- Or, rather-- We went separately to the same bar last Friday. I bumped into him there."

" _What?!_ " Eric whispered excitedly. "Did you--" he started at full volume, but hushed himself again. " _Did you have **sex** with him?_ "

"What? No! I _tried_ \-- fuck, no, not like that-- I meant that I hit on him, he turned me down. We..." Derek groaned. "We got into a bit of an argument and things... Took a bad turn."

Eric gasped. "Derek Nurse. You tell me right this instant what happened. What did you do? What did _he_ do?"

 "Nothing, we were just arguing. Then this racist fucking cop showed up, so I got the hell outta there as soon as I could."

"Oh, Derek, honey. Are you okay?" Eric placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Do you need a hug?"

Derek scoffed but to his surprise it came out more like a choked sob. He tried to laugh it off. "It's nothing. Not like it was the first time something like that has happened -- I'm from New York. 'Stop and frisk' is a thing."

"Do you need a hug?" Eric asked again. When Derek responded with the slightest of nods, he scooted his chair over and wrapped him securely in his arms. 

"It's been a while since someone really hugged me. I forgot how nice it feels." 

"Well that is just  _heartbreaking._  I am always _more_ than happy to hug my friends. Don't be shy."

Derek chuckled. "Thanks, Eric. I'm really happy I met you here."

"Aww, right back at you." Eric gave him an extra squeeze in their hug. "You know, speaking of... you _really_ should come meet some of our other friends. They're all great, and they'll love you. I promise. Jack and I have known most of them since our college days."

Derek finally pulled back from the hug. "That would be nice."

"Then it's settled. We're having a little party next weekend, you can meet them then."

"I'd like that." Derek smiled. "...Should I brace myself for any potential run-ins with other famous hockey players?"

"Oh! Yeah, maybe a couple. It will mostly be our college friends, but a few of the Falcs boys like to drop in for a spell too."

" _Nice._ "

It was then that Annie, the cafe owner approached their table. Eric smiled brightly at her. "Hey there, Annie."

"Oh Eric, sweetie, I just wanted to say thank--"

"Oh, no, no. It was nothing, really."

"Business has been up all week since you mentioned us on your show. We've had an honest-to-goodness lunch rush! Not just the usual ten to twenty people. We've been making at least triple the food we usually do, and brewing more coffee than I ever imagined we would need. It means so much to us, darling."

"If you need an extra pair of hands to do some baking, don't hesitate to ask, you hear? I am _happy_ to help."

With that, Annie yanked Eric to his feet and wrapped him in a tight hug. "You're such a sweet, sweet man. Thank you."

"My pleasure, honey. Anytime." Eric looked over his shoulder. "This here is my friend Derek. He'll lend a hand too."

Derek balked at being volunteered, but quickly accepted the task. "I can't say I'd trust myself with baking _solo_ , but I'm sure I can help somehow."

"Oh, then you come here too, sweetheart. Hugs all around!" Annie pulled Derek in for a hug as well. "However can I repay you boys?"

Derek chuckled. "Hugs work. I'm willing to work for hugs  _this_ good."

"I agree. Then it's settled! We will help get you caught up with your bustling business so that you don't have to spend so much time away from your family, for the price of one hug  _ **each,**_ per day," Eric insisted.

"That's quite a bargain!" Annie laughed and looked over her shoulder when the bell on the door jingled. "Oh! There's another customer. I should leave you boys to your coffees before they get cold."

The two young men sat back down in their seats. "So... how early do I have to get up to help with this baking stuff?"

"Well that depends. What time do you usually go to sleep?"

"Uh, like... 3am?"

"Maybe take a nap this afternoon and plan to stay up later than usual. You can come over around 10, we'll make a night of it."

"Like a non-slumber party?"

"Precisely."

"And Jack won't mind? We're not going to make too much noise while he's trying to sleep?"

"Oh honey, if he couldn't sleep through the sounds of me clattering around in the kitchen well into the night, he never would have married me." Eric chuckled. "I do my best baking after midnight, he knows that."

Derek laughed. "Can't wait to see for myself."

He was happy he had met Eric here in Providence, and it was for the best that their so-called date had not been for real. Derek was happy to have him as a friend. As for Will? His leaving town was probably for the best. He didn't want to waste his energy on someone who was not worth his time and effort. In that moment, Derek did not care if he ever saw Will again.

He would see him again six months later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not 100% satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but hopefully it's okay! The next chapter will take place 6 months later when Dex returns to Providence and Nursey has settled into his life there.  
> Let's hope Dex has figured out a better way to apologize than his cringe-worthy "everyone i know is white" take from this time around.  
> It will be awkward at first to say the least haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
